


I want you

by myboybuildscoffins24



Series: Kinktober [4]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Aftercare, Begging, Blood As Lube, Blood Play, Blow Jobs, Bondage, Come Eating, Dirty Talk, Drooling, Fingering, Gags, Hand Jobs, Humiliation, Knife Play, M/M, Semen as lube, Uncut Derek, be smart kids, ish, this is weird dont do this stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-12
Updated: 2017-10-12
Packaged: 2019-01-16 08:16:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12338895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myboybuildscoffins24/pseuds/myboybuildscoffins24
Summary: Kinktober day 4Bukakke | Knife Play | Begging





	I want you

**Author's Note:**

> I'm trying to catch up with these damn prompts.  
> Sorry this one is short, but like I'm not a fan of any of these kinks.  
> As always not beta'd.

The pain lanced through him, it faded out just as quickly as it came. His body stitched itself back together slowly, mending back to new. The only remnant of the pain was the small lines of blood left in the knifes wake. 

He could not see the man above him, but he could smell him, hear him. Derek growled through the ball gag in his mouth, drool slipping out the sides, and down his mouth. He was tied down to the table, spread eagle and bare. 

“Look at you, healing right back up.” The man told him, his hands caressing Derek’s chest, pinching at his nipples and twisting. 

Derek could feel the come on his stomach drying, cooling in the air. The man’s fingers dragged through it, bringing it up to Derek’s face. He could smell it, nearly taste it. He growled again. The man unclasped the gag, pulling it from the wolf’s mouth. He smeared the come over Derek’s lips, dipping his fingers in the hot waiting mouth. Derek sucked quickly, lapping up the taste. “Good boy.” The man told him, bringing the knife to Derek’s skin again.

The pain caused the wolf to jolt, moaning around the man’s fingers. “Such a slut for pain.” the man murmured. “I bet a could fuck you dry, and you would love it.” 

He pulled his fingers from Derek’s mouth, and used that hand to grope at Derek’s hard cock. He tugged at it slowly, dragging the foreskin back. He used his thumb to rub at the slit, pressing down sharply. Derek cried out, “Please.” 

The man continued his slow torment. “Please?” The man questioned. “Please what?” 

“Please let me come.” Derek gasped, as the man sliced at his chest again. 

His cock jerked at the pain, insistent on release. “Hmmm.” The man hummed. “How?” 

“Fuck me.” Derek begged. “With your hands, your cock, anything I don't care.” 

“Really?” The man let go of the wolf’s cock, letting it bob against Derek’s stomach. “Maybe I should get another person to you, since you are such a slut.” 

“No!” Derek whined, flexing against the ropes. “Just you.” 

“Just me?” he asked, tracing his fingers along Derek's legs. 

“Yes, please.” The wolf moaned, as the man dragged his fingers down his thighs, fingernails leaving red lines. “Please!” 

Fingers touched firmly at the wolf's hole, pressing in. The painful stretch made Derek arch, and press back to be filled. The man ran one hand through the come and blood on Derek’s chest, and then pressed those fingers inside of him. Each thrust of fingers made the wolf moan. A hard press to Derek’s prostate made him shout, arms ripping the rope apart, as he jolted. “Keep your hands up.” The man growled, “Or you don't get to come.” 

Derek’s hands locked onto the table above his head. “I will, I will!” he gasped. "Don't stop! Please!"

He was lost in the feeling, when he felt his cock engulfed in wet heat. He came instantly, shooting off into the man’s mouth. He could feel it spilling out of the man’s mouth, down his shaft. The fingers continued pressing on his prostate, milking him thoroughly.  

Suddenly the fingers were gone, and he felt the man climb over him, straddling Derek’s chest. The blindfold was ripped from his eyes. He blinked rapidly, as the light blinding him. The man was above him, stripping his cock quickly. The man came quickly, shooting his load over Derek’s face. The man groaned, using his fingers to swipe it up, and fed it to Derek. The wolf closed his eyes, savoring the feeling. He felt the man climb off him, and then a moment later a warm rag running across his skin. 

“You did so good, baby.” Stiles whispered softly, cleaning him softly. 

Derek hummed softly, as Stiles tilted his head. “Come on drink some water for me.” 

Derek sipped from the bottle pressed against his lips. “How do you feel?” Stiles asked quietly.

“Good.” the wolf murmured softly. “Thank you.”

“You’re welcome.” Stiles laughed, untying Derek’s legs. “Let’s get you to bed.” 

He helped Derek sit up, and stand. Derek leaned against his lover as they walked back to their bed together. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank for reading, comments are always appreciated.  
> Hit me up on tumblr (hecklin)  
> -D


End file.
